Once more
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Superbat oneshot. Bruce should really stop letting Clark kidnap him from work. ...Though he likes it really ;3


**Hello!**

**Just a little Superbat oneshot!**

Bruce listened to the elderly man, droning across the conference table at him and the 3 good for nought millionaires, trying to win his money, but failing to gain as little as his attention.

The suited man held back a yawn, screwing up his eyes slightly to stop them from closing on him.

He knew he probably would be able to keep his attention focused if he wasn't so tired, one or two hours sleep more and he would have been fine, but no, Joker absolutely _had_ to rob that bank, and Zsasz _had _ to try to escape from his high security cell.

He nodded along with the other men as the old man finished his speech… something about bio-fuel.

Bruce looked at the notes one of his fellows had made… it seemed like a sound plan.

He donated a couple of hundred thousand to the cause, nothing much…

"We've got uh… Mr Jones, next. You feeling up to it, Bruce? You look a little peaky today. Bad night?"

Bruce rubbed his eyes, "You have no damn idea."

"Well you know we could hold off for a few minutes, you could go grab a coffee?"

Bruce nodded, lifting himself from the uncomfortable blue chair, "I think I might go and stand outside for a minute. Feel free to start without me…"

He bought a coffee and a chocolate-chip muffin from the café, and sat on the redbrick half-wall outside, looking at the near-identical cars that lined the car-park.

It was sunny today, simply having the warm light on his face lifted his spirits slightly.

But, he knew that soon enough he'd have to go back into the dark, far too hot and cramped little room to give his money away.

He flopped hard onto his back, laying on the wall, looking up at the sky, sighing gently and closing his eyes and taking another bite of his muffin.

He wished he could take the day off to sleep in the sun, but no, he had insisted on keeping up appearances.

He could just pretend to be ill or something…

He rubbed his eyes, moaning gently.

"…Kill me…" he said with a smile.

He heard a deep chuckle, his eyes jumped open and he sat himself up.

He smiled gently, "What do you want…?" he asked, looking down at Clark's broad frame.

The man adjusted his glasses and smoothed his hair back, tugging on his suit collar to straighten it, "Well, I was just flying by, and who should I spot, asleep on a wall…"

"I wasn't asleep. Why are you here?"

Why did he have to repeat his questions to Clark? It was like he didn't hear, or didn't pay attention the first time anything was said.

Clark shrugged, "Does a guy need an excuse to say hi to his boyfriend?"

Bruce frowned, hopping down from the wall, taking another sip from his coffee, "I am not your boyfriend."

Clark scoffed, giving his head a tiny shake, "Yeah you are," he stepped forward and pulled Bruce close to him, Clark gifting him a gentle kiss despite protests. "Would I do that to a guy who was not my boyfriend?"

"Clark," Bruce frowned, hitting Clark hard in the chest, knowing the man wouldn't feel a thing, "Not here, here I am not your boyfriend, in Gotham, as Bruce Wayne, I am_ not_ your boyfriend, now let go."

Clark frowned, letting Bruce fall from his arms, "Bruce, come on… is that really how you feel?"

"I have a reputation to uphold. If people found out about…" he gestured between the two of them "I'd get a lot more press than I do now, and the more press I get, the more chance people will find out who I am. And that would be the end."

Clark sighed, turning away slightly, "Fine… I just wanted to brighten your day, but you know, whatever…"

Bruce smiled, "Clark… you idiot…"

The larger man smiled back, "So, do you wanna get lunch or something? Not here, obviously."

Bruce shook his head, "I have work, I can't just leave."

"Yeah you can," Clark said with a chuckle, "You own this place. Just tell 'em you went home to sleep. I mean… you could tell them you went to save a kitten from space and they'd believe you."

Bruce let out a huffed chuckle, and Clark's own smile grew larger, he held out a hand towards Bruce, gesturing for him to follow, "Come on…"

Bruce sighed, putting his paper-cup down, "…Fine. Just give me a second…"

"Nope," Clark said with a shake of his head, taking Bruce by the arm, "If you go back in there then you're gunna get sucked in."

"No, I won't," Bruce frowned, trying to pull away from the stronger man.

Clark simply nodded, and began to pull Bruce away from the building, down a near by alleyway.

The man opened his shirt, revealing the block 'S' symbol beneath it, being carful to not let go of Bruce's arm as he stripped himself of his civilian clothes.

"…You're just going to fly me out of here, in broad daylight."

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

"People will see."

"People never look up."

Bruce felt himself being pulled from the floor, lifted with one arm by his so called _boyfriend_.

He frowned as the man took off; speeding into the sky, arm holding Bruce tight so he wouldn't fall. It would be nice to have a day where he didn't feel he needed to work, one where he could relax, if only for a few hours.

The wind was stinging his eyes, he held against it for as long as he could, but eventually had to close them ,just as he saw pools of water zip below them. He tried to ask where Clark was taking him, but the wind forced his words back down his throat, so he stayed silent.

He felt them slow, around 5 minutes later, and he re opened his eyes, blinking as a blinding white shot through his pupils.

Snow?

"Where are we?" Bruce asked, feeling the frigid air penetrate his skin, feeling himself begin to shiver.

Clark shrugged, "Somewhere nice. Oh look, there's a nice cabin over there."

Bruce looked through the soft haze of gentle snow, seeing a wooden-log cabin with a red door. He watched as Clark started to walk towards it, bold and confident; he knew exactly where he was an what he was doing. Bruce wondered how long the other man had been planning this, as he began to follow.

Clark pulled out a key and unlocked the door, smiling as he did, revealing a lovely dark carpeted room with a pattern of rustic furniture dotted through it.

Bruce shot a cold stare at Clark, smiling slightly, Clark smirked, grabbing Bruce by the hand, "Want a hot chocolate?"

"No, thank you," Bruce mumbled as Clark led him to and armchair. He sat himself down and looked around the gorgeous cabin.

"Whipped cream? Marshmallows? Sprinkles?"

"I said no…"

"I'll be right back."

"Clark, I said…" Bruce sighed, knowing Clark wasn't listening, he was already in the kitchen, making delicious hot chocolate that Bruce would inevitably drink, simply because Clark had put effort into it, and Bruce didn't want to be rude or wasteful…

Bruce smiled gently as Clark came back out, holding two large black mugs, all manner of toppings piled on a small amount of white foam.

Bruce took the drink, looking at it, eventually taking a sip, humming gently; it was lovely.

Bruce continued glancing around the room, eventually deciding that they must be in northern Canada; the amount of snow, the species of tree these logs were made from.

"So what do you want to do? We're alone, in the cold…"

"Actually it's quite warm in here…"

"Then maybe I'll turn off the heating."

They stared at each other for a moment, the same smile ghosting each face.

"You or me?"

Bruce placed down his cup, letting out a small hum in thinking, "Me. I think I deserve that much after being kidnapped."

"By that you mean _'I_ need to be punished for kidnapping you'."

Bruce shrugged, "Maybe."

Clark chuckled, and pulled Bruce to his feet, "Let's waste no time… I want to get you home before Alfred begins to worry."

Bruce huffed gently, "Clark, we're about to have sex, don't start talking about Alfred."

Clark let out a small chuckle, tugging his boyfriend towards the bedroom, ready to fall into his arms.

**Please review!**


End file.
